


slow glowing dream

by lynne_monstr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Canon, Identity Reveal, M/M, Misunderstandings, they each think the other is mundane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: Magnus hates lying, but it's not like he can tell his mundane boyfriend about being a warlock.





	slow glowing dream

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt: Drunk Confession**
> 
> Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)

Under the pulsing lights of the nightclub, Alec gives himself to the music. He’s not normally much of a dancer but alcohol has stripped away his hesitance, leaving behind something raw and magnetic. Magnus kisses him, searching for a taste of Alec beneath the spiced rum on his breath.

Abruptly, Alec pulls back, his normally alert eyes slightly glazed. “Come on, one more round.”

Magnus lets himself be led, lingering just long enough to watch the sway of Alec’s hips in his tight jeans. “That’s what you said one round ago.”

“Don’t use your lawyer speak on me.”

Magnus can’t help the tensing of his shoulders. Lying weighs on him, but it’s not like he can tell Alec his real job is being a very successful and powerful warlock. The thought lingers as they shove their way through the crowd. The bar is packed, not a single bartender so much as glancing their way. Unseen, Magnus’ fingers itch. It would be so easy to—

_No_. He clenches his hands into fists. _No conjuring drinks._

Perhaps the universe disagrees, because at that moment someone bumps into Magnus from behind, jamming an elbow into his kidney. He stumbles, breathing through the pain as magic races to his defense. Again, he suppresses it, whirling around to face his foe.

Alec is faster.

There’s nothing in his gaze that resembles the sweet, tipsy man who laughed against Magnus’ lips. Alec is all sharp edges and storm clouds, the line of his back straight as a soldier. The stranger backs up, both hands outstretched.

Magnus bites his lip against the heat pooling in his gut. Alec—his gentle, sarcastic jeweler who makes Magnus the most exquisite earcuffs—looks downright _dangerous_. A being more of the shadow world than the mundane.

“You okay?” Alec asks, after they down their shots and return to the dance floor.

“Never better.” It’s true. Magnus can’t remember when someone last defended him. “I didn’t know you had that in you.”

Alec’s eyes are strangely unreadable. “I can handle myself in a fight.”

The shots kick in and Magnus feels lighter than air. He guides Alec’s hands to his hips, pressing their bodies together. “I’ll show you what else you can handle.”

The charged atmosphere follows them home. If Magnus perhaps goads Alec into being rougher with him than usual, well, he’s a warlock not a saint. The bedroom spins with pleasure and alcohol.

Afterwards, Alec sleeps the sleep of the drunk and sated. “…a Shadowhunter,” he mumbles into his pillow. “Wish I could tell you.”

Magnus freezes, mind racing. The pieces snap together.

He has a decision to make, one that shouldn’t be made with the room still spinning. But bad ideas are his middle name. Or, they would be if he had one.

He shakes Alec awake.

“Alexander, wake up,” he says. “Wake up, I’m a warlock.”

Alec blinks, sleepy and adorable, his jaw dropping open. Magnus can’t help himself. Magic sparks at his hands and he kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> I leaned more into the drunk confession than the aftermath, but I hope it was enjoyable anyway.


End file.
